I'll Be Good
by Ninguna Persona
Summary: Cuando Stiles es alejado de la manada de Scott y Derek, para su protección, es cuando más cerca esta de lo sobrenatural, y en el proceso, es cuando se da cuenta, de que su verdadero amigo quizá no sea quien pensó que fue, sino, en quien menos pensó que algún día sería.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi segundo intento de hacer un Fanfic de Teen Wolf, espero que sea un poco de su agrado.

 **Advertencias:** _Derek y Scott son Alphas, ambos unieron sus manadas para hacerla una, Allison es la única que sigue muerta como en la serie, los demás todos vivos, incluso el tio Peter._

 _Todo, hasta la temporada 6 ocurrió en los dos primeros años de la secundaria, y de ahí en adelante, es donde empieza mi historia. Además, sé que Slash no habrá, por lo menos no aun, y si hay no sé qué pareja pondré. seguiré, claro, algunas parejas originales, como Ethan y Danny, Mason y Corey, Liam y Hayden hasta cierto tiempo._

 _Mucho Bromance, lo admito. Me encanta el Bromance, es como un punto intermedio entre el romance, pero nunca llegan a ese paso, ya saben._

 _No soy muy buena plasmando personalidades, pero este es mi intento._

Esta historia tuvo muchos títulos, entre ellos, los primeros fueron:

 **Mercy** , por la canción de **Bishop Briggs.**

 **Hi-lo (Hollow)** , también de **Bishop Briggs**.

 **Smother** , de **Daughter**.

El titulo más cerca que estuve por dejar fue el de **Six Feet Under** , de **Billie eilish** , basándome más en la relación que Stiles mantenía en mi Fanfic con los de la manada de Scott y Derek, pero sobre todo con Scott. Al final, tome el titulo de la canción **I'll Be Good** , de **Jaymes Young** , porque de alguna manera, siempre que la escucho, me recuerda mucho a Stiles.

Así que, aquí va:

 **Título** : _I'll Be Good._

 **Fecha de creación** : _noviembre 07 del 2017_.

 **Fecha de finalización** : _diciembre 07 de 2017_.

 **Capitulos** : _8/8_.

 **Resumen:** _Cuando Stiles es alejado de la manada de Scott y Derek, para su protección, es cuando más cerca esta de lo sobrenatural, y en el proceso, es cuando se da cuenta, de que su verdadero amigo quizá no sea quien pensó que fue, sino, en quien menos pensó que algún día sería._

 **Capítulo 1.**

Comenzó como algo simple.

Primero fueron canceladas las noches de película, luego las salidas entre amigos, más tarde Scott admitió que no necesitaba que Stiles los acompañara en las reuniones, que seguramente se aburriría, ya que solo era entre cosas que los hombres lobos entienden, incluso si entre ellos estaban Lydia, Kira, Mason y Danny.

Desde luego, Stiles noto cuando eligieron a Mason para investigar en vez de buscar su ayuda, y claro que también notaria como Scott y los demás poco a poco le ignorarían entre clase y clase, hasta hacerse bastante obvio que no hablarían con él incluso en los pasillos del colegio o fuera o en algún lugar cualquiera.

Entonces, Stiles notaria como poco a poco era empujado fuera de la manada, al principio sutilmente, desde luego terminando como algo obvio.

Y cada vez que intentara acercarse a Scott y pedirle alguna explicación de porque ahora era casi imposible que tuvieran algún tiempo juntos como amigos, él saldría con excusas;

— _No tengo mucho tiempo libre_.

Claramente, Stiles notaría cuando Scott saliera de fiesta con toda la manda, incluido Derek se les uniría. Menos Stiles.

— _Es todo sobre el estudio, necesito concentrarme_.

Es todo sobre el estudio, pensaría Stiles, y desde luego que cuando pasara frente a la casa de Scott, notaría el coche de Jackson, el Camaro de Derek y las inconfundibles risas y voces de toda la manada. Stiles pasaría frente a la casa y se daría cuenta de la manera en la que deliberadamente sería ignorado.

— _Quizás necesitas darte cuenta de que tú tampoco tienes tanto tiempo libre para mí_.

Y Stiles tendría todo el tiempo libre luego de clases, y Scott deliberadamente ignoraría sus mensajes de Texto sobre salir una de esas noches. Porque era Scott el que no tenía tiempo para él.

Stiles entonces dejaría de intentar hablar, dejaría de humillarse a si mismo al ser ignorado cuando llamara a Scott entre el pasillo, como si no lo escuchara, a pesar de todas las cabezas que se girarían a mirarlo cuando gritara el nombre su supuesto mejor amigo.

Más tarde, en una de esas noches en las que Stiles no podría dormir a causa de las pesadillas que lo atormentaban como si no tuviera fin, como si no fuera suficiente, un mensaje de Scott llegaría a su celular viejo y desgastado que conseguiría luego de aquella noche en la piscina con Derek.

Dejaría, solo por el gusto de escucharla, resonar la canción por algunos segundos.

 _Help, I lost myself again…_

 _But I remember you…_

Entonces tomaría el celular entre sus manos y revisaría el buzón de entrada, presionaría sobre el primer mensaje, el primer mensaje en casi dos meses, y leería lentamente, primero una, luego dos y volvería a dejar el celular a un lado.

 **Es por tu bien, necesito protegerte y solo puedo hacerlo si estas lejos de todo esto.**

Y a la mañana siguiente, si Stiles esperara a su padre en la cocina con el desayuno preparado, con una sonrisa de corazones y ojos que murmuraban noches eternas de silencio ahogado, Noah le devolvería la sonrisa y no diría nada cuando la única persona en el mundo a la que querría ver de aquella forma dijera que no iría a clases ese día.

 _Estoy cansado_ , dirían sus ojos.

— _Estoy bien_. — dirían sus labios.

Su mente, sin embargo, gritaría sin ser escuchada hasta que él día en que sus ojos cerraran por última vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semanas más tarde, cuando Stiles cruzaría a Scott en los pasillos, solo serían sus ojos los que miraran en su dirección, siendo ignorados como cada vez. Scott olería la tristeza, pero seguiría ignorándolo, como sus betas, como Derek cuando esperara en el estacionamiento para recoger a Isaac.

Manejaría su adorado Jeep, que no cambiaría por nada, y llegaría a su hogar, que no se sentía como uno últimamente, porque su padre se quedaba en su trabajo hasta que Stiles terminara bajo sus sabanas en medio de pesadillas que arrasaban con todo, dejando nada a su paso.

Se que es cortó, pero prometo que los próximos capítulos serán más largos, además, lo seguiría bajando, solo si se que les gusta, también quiero que tengan en cuenta de que este Fanfic tiene otras temporadas y algunos one shot al azar de algunas escenas graciosas o tristes que, si veo que les gusta, los iré subiendo de a poco.

Espero que puedan dejarme sus opiniones sobre si quieren que siga subiendo o deje de subirlos, porque necesito saberlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Una noche Stiles dejo de tener pesadillas.

Comenzó, en su lugar, a soñarse a sí mismo parado en medio de una oscuridad infinita, sintiendo la tristeza ser dejada atrás completamente. A veces, cuando pasara mucho tiempo, cuando sentía que nunca despertaría, charlaría con el recuerdo de Allison.

Y la voz de Allison nunca respondería, pero Stiles sentiría que era escuchado por ella.

Le contaría que Scott lo estaba haciendo bien, que parecía amar a Kira, quizá no tanto como a ella, pero con él tiempo lo haría y todo estaría bien, incluso si Stiles ya no era parte de la vida de él.

Imaginaria a Allison quejarse sobre lo estupido y cobarde que estaba siendo Scott y que, si ella estuviera allí, las cosas no serían así. Stiles le daría la razón con una risa que resonaría en toda la oscuridad.

En el momento en que Stiles riera, despertaría en su cama, abriría lentamente los ojos, sintiendo su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y soltaría un suspiro tembloroso al tiempo en que miraría hacia el techo.

— Lo siento. — susurraría a la nada.

En su cabeza, la risa hermosa de Allison se escucharía.

Un susurro persistente haría eco.

 _ **Eres tan tonto, Stiles. Nadie tiene la culpa.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por alguna extraña razón, Stiles se encontró a si mismo conduciendo hacia la casa de Chris Argent luego de otro solitario día siendo ignorado por Scott en el colegio.

Él dejo estacionado su Jeep con un chirrido que le dijo que pronto tendría que llevarlo a arreglar, una vez más, por tercera vez en ese mes. Y si los recuerdos de un hombre pidiendo ayuda mientras él inútilmente intentaba hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo llegaran a su mente como un flash, fingiría que las náuseas son por no haber desayunado nada ese día.

Toco dos veces a la puerta y se mantuvo esperando con algo de nerviosismo, moviendo su pie derecho al compás de una canción silenciosa y observando a su alrededor con avidez.

La puerta se abrió un minuto después, el rostro demacrado de Chris Argent apareció en su visión y Stiles trago saliva ruidosamente.

Por dios, pensó, está solo, tan solo como yo.

— Por dios… — murmuró en voz alta, sin dejar de ser observado por el hombre que alguna vez fue alguien casi elegante y tan hermoso como su propia hija y esposa — … se ve… bien.

Chris le mostro una sonrisa llena de ironía.

— Eso intento. — contestó con voz ronca.

El olor a alcohol golpeo el rostro de Stiles y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Él estaba tomando la muerte de las personas que más quería en el mundo de una manera muy mala. Recordó, inevitablemente, a su padre luego de que su madre falleciera.

— ¿Qué quieres? — respondió al final Chris, con vos derrotada mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz.

Stiles notó, no sin algo de vergüenza, que se había mantenido en silencio observando al mayor detenidamente.

Aclarándose la garganta, Stiles contesto:

— Nunca pude decir que lo sentía.

Chris frunció el ceño y parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Stiles no le permitió.

— A veces suelo ser un gran idiota, a menudo, en verdad… no, casi siempre, quiero decir, pero eso no es importante. — se interrumpe, con una gota de sudor deslizándose por su nuca — Soy idiota, me olvido de muchas cosas, a veces importantes, me centro demasiado en mi mismo y me olvido de los demás, soy muy egoísta, créeme, muy. — paso la lengua por sus labios resecos — el otro día, en la noche, quiero decir, casi cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, recordé que nunca tuve el tiempo suficiente para disculparme por todo-

El cazador le miró aún más ceñudo, Stiles admite internamente que solo él es capaz de hacer esto, una reacción como esta en las personas.

— ¿Qué es 'todo'? — pregunta entonces.

Stiles arquea una ceja y luego rasca su nuca.

— Mmm… sobre… ¿Allison? — murmura — Lo siento, por ella, por lo que hice.

— Entonces tú lo hiciste. — dice Chris.

— Si, es decir, estaba el Nogitsune, pero fui el débil. — explica con algo de dificultad.

Y está mal, porque no es muy estupido, él es el genio, él que siempre sabe lo que decir, incluso si siempre se desvía de la conversación real. Pero estar frente a este hombre, a quien le quito lo único que le quedaba, no estaba bien.

— ¿Entiendes? Fui débil, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir a él, fue mi culpa. — continúa — Es mi culpa que Allison no esté aquí.

Chris le mira, casi como si fuera una eternidad, Stiles casi puede encontrar algunas similitudes con Allison. Los ojos, expresivos, llenos de una calidez infinita.

Le hace sentir extrañamente incómodo y cálido, siente que podría esconderse allí, donde está el corazón, infinitamente, hecho un ovillo.

Allison había sacado los ojos de su padre.

— Lo entiendo. — responde llamando su atención — Entiendo que quieras pedir perdón, que te sientas culpable por la muerte de Allison, porque también fui débil.

— Yo-

Chris le detuvo, levantando una mano y lanzando un suspiro de cansancio.

— Pero no es tu culpa, no fuiste quien causo su muerte, y definitivamente, no fuiste quien la mato. Allison a menudo hablaba de ti, a veces pensaba que era de ti de quien estaba enamorada, pero sabía, al final del día, que ella te veía como un hermano.

Stiles sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Por primera vez, Stiles no quería ni necesitaba decir algo.

— Lo que te diga seguramente no hará nada, porque no es tan facil, no puedo esperar a que luego de que te diga estas palabras estés mejor, sé que no lo harás, estarás negándote a ti mismo la verdad, a menudo es una forma de defensa. Es destructiva, pero muchas veces eficaz. — Chris apoyo una mano sobre su hombro — No voy a negártelo, eres débil, Mieczylaw.

Stiles sonrío.

— Bueno, eso dolió más de lo que pensaba.

— Mentalmente, Stiles, eres débil de mente. — explico y Stiles pensó que no había mucha diferencia, quizá un poco más doloroso que antes — A veces me recuerdas mucho a Allison.

— Allison era alguien fuerte e independiente, señor, no creo parecerme a ella.

— Es cierto. — afirmo Chris — Pero me recuerdas a la anterior Allison, a la que era antes de conocer a Scott. Ella muchas veces se deprimía por no poder ser alguien fuerte, quería matar a la persona débil, quería ser capaz de abandonar todo miedo.

— Y lo hizo, parecía lograr todo lo que se proponía. — susurró Stiles.

— Quizás si te esfuerzas, Stiles, algún día entenderás más a Allison de lo que crees. — replico Chris.

— Nunca seré igual a ella, Chris, Allison no tiene comparación, ni por mucho esfuerzo que ponga en mí. — exclamó Stiles apretando los puños — Allison se siente… incomparable.

Chris le miró fijamente, como si intentara ver más allá de lo que era el exterior de Stiles, como si pudiera ver la oscuridad en él.

— Scott debería aprender de ti. — dice al final.

Stiles sabe a lo que se refiere, Scott no se ha acercado a hablar con Chris, ni siquiera se ha atrevido a ir al funeral de Allison y es mucho menos, incapaz de visitar la tumba de la que alguna vez fue su novia.

Incluso Isaac ha visitado la tumba de Allison, aunque no a Chris.

Stiles se gira, dispuesto a ir directo a su Jeep y encerrarse en su casa, en su solitario hogar. Él, sin embargo, mira sobre su hombro a Chris, que aún le observa desde la puerta, apoyado contra el marco.

— Podrías… — Stiles se aclara la garganta — ¿Podrías enseñarme a manejar un arco?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Stiles entro a la tienda con paso lento, mirando a su alrededor con algo de nerviosismo, detrás suyo Noah rodo los ojos con una leve sonrisa.

— Es- ¿Seguro que es legal, papá? — preguntó Stiles ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera roja favorita.

— Stiles, soy el Sheriff, todo lo que hago es legal. — exclamó.

— Podríamos diferir en ese pun-

— Stiles, solo elige uno rápido.

— ¡Si, señor!

Stiles salió disparado por una esquina, desapareciendo entre los miles de artículos que se encontraban por allí, casi la mayoría parecía antiguo noto Noah mientras se acercaba a el mostrador donde un hombre corpulento y con barba de candado le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

El señor Cameron Becher era a menudo conocido por ser alguien desconfiado de las personas, sobre todo de los policías, era dueño de una tienda que vendía armas principalmente antiguas, todo tipo de armas, incluso aquello que su hijo buscaba desde hacía una semana.

Y si Stiles quería aprender a utilizar un arco, Noah lo aceptaría, aún más cuando sabía que su hijo a menudo se encontraba metiéndose en problemas con todo lo sobrenatural. Y confiaba plenamente en que Chris cuidaría de que su hijo no se dañara en el proceso.

Stiles apareció nuevamente de entre el lio de armas y algunos artículos extraños que desconocía los nombres, blandiendo un arco por todo lo alto y resbalando un poco antes de llegar a él.

— ¡Mira lo que dice! — exclamó por lo alto, mostrando un arco de un color café viejo, algunas grietas en algunas partes y con unas pequeñas letras en medio, que indicaban una palabra — 'Hunter'. — leyó por lo bajo.

Stiles llevaba además del arco una aljaba colgando tras su espalda, era de cuero que combinaba con el color de la madera del arco y estaba igual de desgastada.

— Definitivamente es lo mío. — murmuró Stiles sonriendo abiertamente por primera vez en meses.

Noah sintió que estaba haciéndolo bien, claro, hasta que escucho el precio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Stiles probo los guantes viejos y desgastados en su mano, del mismo color que la aljaba y echa de cuero también. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras observaba sus nuevas posesiones sobre su cama.

No era que quisiera demostrarle algo a Scott y la manada, simplemente quería aprender a dejar de ser débil, aprender a no depender siempre de los demás y Chris había decidido ayudarle a eso, había aceptado su propuesta.

Claro que con una condición. Stiles había aceptado ser parte de los cazadores.

Suspirando, quito los guantes de sus pálidas manos y tomo las demás cosas de su cama, guardándolas en una caja, la cual empujo bajo su cama.

Chris había dicho que la primera parte que debían empezar era por aprender toda clase de movimientos de pelea, porque ser cazador no solo se basaba en una forma de lucha. En un campo de batalla nunca sabías con lo que te podrías encontrar.

Saber usar un arco era bueno si nunca eras alcanzado, porque si alguien se te acercaba demasiado sería muy facil derribarte. Y sería humillante no saber nada acerca de otras formas de defenderte.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, indicándole que tenía un mensaje de texto. Lo tomo y deslizo su mirada por las palabras.

 **No me esperes para cenar, llegare tarde. Lo siento.**

Stiles mordió su labio inferior y frunció el ceño antes de arrojarse en la cama boca abajo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo notó mientras se duchaba, sus manos temblaban imperceptiblemente, y estaban frías a pesar del calor del agua. Él no le prestó atención más de la necesaria.

Luego ocurrió que mientras pasaba la sal a su padre, su mano quedaba tendida al aire, como si no pudiera manejarla él solo, más solo fue unos segundos, antes de que pudiera funcionar correctamente, así que lo dejo pasar.

Más tarde, cuando estuviera nuevamente solo en su casa, antes de ir a dormir, noto que, en todo el día, el temblor de sus manos nunca paso y su cuerpo poco a poco se sentía más frio.

Pero no era importante, nada muy importante como para prestarle atención.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa noche él soñaría estar en medio de una oscuridad infinita, siendo iluminado solo por dos figuras que resplandecían a lo lejos.

Una voz susurraría de una de las figuras, sonando como si estuviera a su lado, en murmullos a su oído.

" _Estamos esperándote._ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Stiles despertó entre los brazos de su padre, con susurros a su oído mientras él seguía gritando sin cesar, hasta que la habitación fue cubierta solo por sus sollozos y la voz de Noah.

— Esta bien, está bien. — murmuró Noah a su oído, sin dejar de abrazarlo desde atrás.

El adolescente asintió, ahogando otro sollozo y apretándose más contra el cuerpo de su padre, como si quisiera ocultarse de algo.

Sin ser consiente, Stiles murmuró:

— _No dejes que ellos vengan por mí._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Theo Raeken estaba de vuelta.

Stiles le observo desde lo lejos, apretando los puños con fuerza mientras el otro adolescente le miraba de regreso con aquella sonrisa tan despreocupada, a pesar de que había algo en el que parecía haber cambiado. Algo en sus ojos que le hacían ver cansado

No dio ni dos pasos antes de que su camino se viera interrumpido por nada más ni nada menos que Jackson Whittemore, tan arrogante como siempre, él único de la manada que no le ignoraba, que le seguía haciendo la vida imposible desde tiempos inmemoriales.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas mirando, Stilinski? — se burló — ¿Algún amiguito nuevo a quien joder la existencia?

No jodo la existencia de nadie, a diferencia de ti, Whittemore, quiso decir, en su lugar ignoro su presencia y continúo observando a Theo, quien comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

— Stilinski, eres tan aburrido como siempre. — y así como Jackson apareció, desapareció para por fin dejarlo en paz.

O quizá fue que Scott lo llamaba desde lo lejos, por lo que pudo ver, además estaba rodeado de su manada.

Stiles dejo de observar a Scott cuando sus ojos se encontraron, centrándose en Theo, quien ya estaba frente a él.

— Tanto tiempo, Stiles. — rio entre dientes el idiota.

— Mejor mantente alejado de mí, Theo. — gruño Stiles en voz baja.

— Vamos, vamos, que no he venido a molestar. — habló deteniéndolo cuando paso por su lado, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro — no he podido dejar de notar que ya no hueles a Scott, o a la manada de él en absoluto.

— Buen olfato, lobito, ¿Quieres decirme si también puedes oler el desagrado que siento en estos momentos por tu presencia opacando mi popular y hermosa persona? — exclamó con sarcasmo, sacudiéndose el agarre y continuando su camino hacia la entrada del colegio.

Theo le siguió sin ningún esfuerzo.

— ¿Te han sacado de la manada? — se burló — porque si es eso, entonces sabría que por eso hueles tan amargado.

— Dime, Theo, ¿Cómo huele mi esfuerzo por no golpearte? — pidió.

El hombre lobo rio.

— Casi extrañaba tu sarcasmo habitual.

Stiles se llevó una mano a su pecho y soltó un jadeo exagerado.

— ¡Oh mi dios, Theo, yo también te he extrañado todo este tiempo! — le miró arqueando una ceja — ¿Quieres saber cuánto?

— ¿Qué tanto? — le siguió el juego con algo de diversión a diferencia del desagrado que venía del aroma de Stiles.

— Huele.

— No huelo nada.

— ¡Exacto! — gritó victorioso Stiles y luego paro de golpe frente a su taquilla.

Theo paso a su lado, y Stiles observo con gran horror que la taquilla de la izquierda era del hombre lobo cuando este comenzó a abrirlo sin ninguna dificultad.

El hijo del Sheriff dirigió su mirada hacia donde el grupo de Scott entraba al colegio justo en ese momento, luego se giró nuevamente hacia Theo y en voz muy baja habló:

— Viniste con la intención de unirte a ellos, ¿Verdad?

El hombre lobo le miró durante unos segundos, antes girar levemente y encontrarse con los ojos de Scott, luego con los de Liam.

— Soy un Omega, Stiles. — susurró en el mismo tono — me siento mejor siendo solo yo, además, creo muy improbable la posibilidad de que Scott me de lugar entre su manada. Es más, ya me lo ha dejado en claro cuando llegue.

Stiles le miró con atención a pesar de que este seguía observando hacia el grupo de Scott.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— Te vi en la tienda comprando un arco.

— Hace una semana.

— Dos, para ser exacto.

Asintiendo, se giró sacando los últimos libros que le faltaban y cerro la taquilla al mismo tiempo que Theo, quien fue tras él cuando le vio caminar.

— Prefiero mi soledad. — susurró con rabia.

— Descubrí que odio estar solo. — respondió como si nada Theo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las clases con Theo se volvieron un infierno, cada lugar al que iba, el hombre lobo le seguía, incluso se había atrevido a entrar al baño con él, esperándole justo frente a la puerta, sacándole un fuerte susto. Luego de eso, supo que no podría evitarle.

Además, noto que Scott normalmente miraba con más insistencia hacia ellos, como si le pidiera con la mirada que se alejara del Omega. Y Stiles había tomado algo con llevarle la contraria a Scott desde que fue echado de la manada.

Odiaba que incluso sin ser parte de ellos quisiera manejarlo a su antojo.

Así que decidió que Theo se quedaría mientras pudiera encontrar una manera de molestar a Scott.

Eso no significaba confiar en Theo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Noah se asomó a la habitación de su hijo con lentitud y sin hacer sonido alguno, camino hacia la cama donde se encontraba Stiles echo un ovillo, con sus sanabas enredándose en su cuerpo y una camisa entre sus brazos, donde apretaba su rostro contra este como si su vida dependiera de ello, murmurando entre el sueño.

Era una de sus camisas.

Recordó que luego de que Claudia muriera, Stiles se encerraría en su habitación con alguna ropa que mantenía el olor de ella y dormiría allí, como si mantuviera a su madre entre sus brazos, como si con eso evitara que ella se escapara lejos.

Los susurros de Stiles le sacaron de los recuerdos amargos y tuvo que hacer un poco de esfuerzo para lograr escuchar lo que decía.

— _No dejes que ellos me lleven…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Stiles se despertó con malestares en todo su cuerpo, teniendo que evitar ir a la escuela ese día, dejándole tiempo libre.

Él lo paso durmiendo, soñando estar sentado en aquella calmante oscuridad, con los susurros y las figuras moviéndose hacia él, cada vez más cerca.

Se daría cuenta, momentos antes de despertarse, que nunca podría llegar a ellas, siempre se encontraría en el mismo lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Hueles a medicamentos y muerte.

Stiles observo a Theo, buscando alguna mentira en sus ojos, más cuando vio que estos estaban algo llorosos y arrugaba la nariz, supo que lo decía en serio.

— Es imposible, no te he matado aún. — se quejó intentando borrar el recuerdo de Donovan.

Adivinando sus pensamientos, Theo mordió un pedazo de su sándwich e ignorando el sonido incesante de los estudiantes repartidos en las mesas aleatoriamente, trago con algo de dificultad cuando la comida costo bajar por su garganta.

Comenzó a toser, sintiendo sus ojos volverse acuosos y las palmadas de Stiles en su espalda.

— Dios, que humillante. — se burló Stiles — siendo hombre lobo, casi indestructible, ya me imagino lo doloroso que sería morir ahogado por un sándwich de pollo.

— Cierra la boca. — gruño Theo y bebió de su soda.

Imitándolo, Stiles vacío casi la mitad de su bebida energética. Theo logro escuchar el momento en el que el ya acelerado corazón del chico hiperactivo aumentaba la velocidad, como si en cualquier momento estuviera a punto de explotar allí mismo.

— Deberías dejar de beber esa cosa. — murmuró con la voz ronca — hace que el sueño se vaya, y tú definitivamente necesitas un largo sueño.

Stiles se burló, ignorándolo deliberadamente, sabiendo que Theo odiaba eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al principio pensó que era a causa de los exámenes, de mantenerse estudiando e investigando, sobre todo, por las clases de Argent que cada vez intentaba alargar más o porque a menudo se mantenía a altas horas de la noche texteándose con Theo.

Pero Stiles noto que comenzaba a dormir más y era más dificultoso despertarse, así que su padre antes de ir al trabajo le despertaba con algo de brusquedad para que no volviera a caer sobre la cama.

Luego, sin embargo, los sueños comenzaron a ser más extraños, y las figuras comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más, susurrándole palabras raras.

 _"Un alma quebrada no debe caminar entre los vivos."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Contra todo pronóstico, Stiles comenzó a confiarle sus sueños a Theo, hablando en la parte más oscura de un bar cualquiera y con el sonido de la musica al máximo.

Y Theo, contra toda lógica, parecía verdaderamente preocupado por él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Noah llego del trabajo a las 1 pm, después de pasar un día entero fuera de la casa, se sorprendió de encontrar a Stiles durmiendo en el sofá, considerando que en ese momento él debía estar en el hogar de Argent en el entrenamiento, como cada sábado y domingo.

Él adivino que quizá estaba demasiado cansado, y permitió que el chico durmiera por un par de horas, hasta que fue llamado de urgencia nuevamente al trabajo, por las extrañas muertes que habían comenzado hace ya una semana atrás.

Dejo una nota pegada en la televisión encendida y salió de la casa con velocidad, directo a su patrulla y conduciendo a la comisaria rápidamente.

El día pareció extenderse, luego de una ajetreada revisión a un nuevo cuerpo, nuevamente clasificado como suicidio, a pesar de que ya iban siendo tres, cuatro con este que se suicidaban sin razón aparente.

Quizá era que los días en Beacon Hill de alguna manera se habían vuelto más pesados, quizá era el extraño clima que solo dejaba permanecer a la ciudad bajo nubes grises y lluvias suaves, pero Noah sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Sentía que no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, que su esfuerzo no era suficiente.

Había hablado con cada una de las familias de cada persona que se había suicidado, más nada sacaba de allí, solo eran respuestas vagas entre sollozos desgarradores.

— _Él estaba bien, nunca nos dijo nada sobre si tenía problemas._

— _Ella siempre estaba alegre, se había recuperado de un accidente que la había dejado en el hospital por dos semanas, estaba lista para empezar de nuevo._

— _Solo era un niño, nunca tuvo ningún problema, tenía amigos por todos lados._

Y eso no ayudaba, esas no eran las respuestas que buscaba.

Las personas estaban bien, hasta que la última semana de sus vidas habían comenzado a actuar extraño, como si los sentimientos de tristeza en ellos hubieran aumentado cien veces más, como si el peso del mundo hubiera caido sobre sus hombros.

Y luego simplemente se suicidaron, algunos cortándose las venas, otros tirándose desde lo alto de un edificio.

En medio de una carretera en el momento justo en el que un coche pasaba.

Dejando el trabajo a un lado, Noah regreso ese mismo día a las 12 de la noche, ingreso a la casa que estaba en completa oscuridad y escucho el sonido lluvioso de la televisión. Extrañado, preguntándose porqué Stiles no había apagado el televisor al ir a dormir, se acercó hacia el sofá, buscando el control remoto.

Lo que encontró fue la nota aun pegada a la pantalla y a su hijo en la misma posición en la que se encontraba cuando había salido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Stiles despertó con un sobresalto, tomando una bocanada de aire, las lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos sin poder ni querer evitarlo, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que antes, tomando su velocidad normal cuando se trataba de él.

— ¡Stiles, dios mío! — escucho gritar a su padre, que le sostenía de los hombros, mirándole con los ojos llorosos y cansados.

Su padre le pego completamente a su pecho, y no pudo evitar sollozar por todo lo alto.

Pensó que nunca volvería a despertar.

— ¡No despertabas, tu no despertabas! — sollozo su padre — estabas inconsciente y me había ido, te había dejado solo, yo- mierda, yo-

Stiles negó con la cabeza.

— N-no, no fue tu cul-culpa. — tartamudeo — Por dios, papá… — lloriqueo en voz alta.

Ellos se mantuvieron allí en el abrazo por lo que parecieron horas, Stiles susurro en la silenciosa casa:

— _Ellos están esperando por mí._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Puedes decirme porque no despertabas? — preguntó su padre cuando pudieron ser capaces de hablar normalmente.

Stiles acepto la taza de café que su padre extendió hacia él y se sentó frente a él en la pequeña mesa de la sala.

— No lo sé. — susurró luego de darle un pequeño trago a su bebida — pero creo que tiene que ver con estos sueños.

— ¿Sueños? — Noah dijo, con el rostro contraído en una expresión preocupada.

— Se lo que piensas, papá. — exclamó Stiles — no es lo mismo que sucedió con el Nogitsune, es diferente… es una sensación de calma cuando sueño con ello, pero-

Noah permitió que su hijo tuviera unos momentos para recuperar el tono correcto de su voz, dejando el temblor atrás.

— Hay dos figuras, ellas son todo luces en medio de una oscuridad casi aplastante, me susurran cosas, como que ellos están esperando por mí… — Stiles se interrumpió y negó rápidamente con la cabeza — ¿Sabes qué? Mejor hablare con Deaton, tú no te preocupes.

— ¿Qué no me preocupe? Stiles, me costó casi treinta minutos despertarte, estuve a punto de llamar a una ambulancia, y a pesar de todo el tiempo que duermes, noto esas ojeras en ti, cada vez peores, estás pálido, es como si estuvieras-

— Muriendo. — terminó Stiles asintiendo — Lo sé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Dónde vives?

Theo elevo su rostro, observando con sorpresa a Stiles, antes de encogerse de hombros y anotar algo en su libreta, al mismo tiempo el humano tomo un marcador verde fosforescente y rodeo las palabras ** _'Rayos Uv'_** casi inconscientemente.

— ¿Qué? — susurró frunciendo el ceño al tiempo en que ladeaba la cabeza, notando muy tarde que había arruinado un libro de la biblioteca.

Miró a su alrededor y rápidamente lo cerro y cuando el chico a su lado se distrajo con algo, cambio rápidamente el libro. Theo arqueo una de sus cejas, sonriendo divertido ante Stiles.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — se burló.

— Cualquiera se confunde, estaba distraído, no me di cuenta. — se quejó.

— Edificio abandonado.

Stiles le observo confundido.

— ¿Qué?

— Edificio abandonado. Vivo en un edificio abandonado. — repitió como si fuera algo obvio.

— Eso- no puede ser higiénico. — exclamó al final — ya sabes, pensaba que ustedes los hombres lobos hacían sus propias casas, creaban sus nidos para traer a su manada y vivir libremente, desnudos ante la naturaleza. No me extrañaría que Scott y Derek hicieran eso, ya sabes, parece que les gusta andar desnudos por el bosque.

Stiles soltó un 'duh' y Theo simulo su risa con una tos incontrolable.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Stiles despertó por el sonido incesante de su celular sonando a las cinco de la mañana, la lluvia era visible a través de la ventana, recordando que había olvidado cerrar con las cortinas.

Con un gemido lastimero se extendió sobre su estómago hasta alcanzar el celular en la mesita de noche y aceptando la llamada sin ver el nombre, lo acerco a su oído.

— ¿Sí? — susurró con voz somnolienta y ojos cerrados, escuchando tormenta que caía fuera de las paredes de su hogar.

— ¿Stiles? Este es Jordan Parrish. — la voz del diputado Parrish despejo su mente casi al instante — se trata de tu padre, hubo un accidente en el trabajo y a él le…

Ante la duda del Hellhound Stiles se irguió por completo en la cama, arrojando la sabana que tapaba su cuerpo y le daba calidez.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gruño.

— Le dispararon, en estos momentos ya debería haber llegado al hospital.

Cortando rápidamente, Stiles se disparó fuera de su habitación, sin preocuparse en ponerse calzados, o algún abrigo, salió corriendo directo a su Jeep, con la lluvia empeñando su vista.

Recordó dejar las llaves en su habitación y con una maldición volvió a entrar en la casa, completamente mojado, tomo las llaves del escritorio donde papeles y libros de investigación se encontraban regados y de paso también decidió llevar el celular.

Subió rápidamente al Jeep y luego de poner la llave, intento hacer andar el motor.

Algo en la parte delantera del Jeep explotó, sobresaltándolo, gritando maldiciones bajo velozmente y abrió la parte delantera, buscando cual era el problema. El humo obstaculizo su visión, y sabiendo que de nada serviría intentar arreglarlo, ni siquiera se molestó en cerrarlo.

Él salió corriendo en mitad de la calle, con las llaves y el celular en una mano, completamente empapado por la lluvia y un nudo en la garganta.

Llego al hospital luego de casi una hora, entro corriendo, llamando la atención de las personas, más eso no le importo en absoluto, porque cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su padre, todo a su alrededor dejo de tener sentido.

Noah Stilinski había sido rozado por una bala justo en su brazo derecho, donde unas vendas lo rodeaban, una herida que solo necesitaría una semana para cicatrizar. No estaba desangrándose, no estaba malherido, y definitivamente no estaba muriendo.

Estaba por salir del hospital justo en ese mismo instante, antes de que Stiles irrumpiera, completamente empapado y descalzo, los pies sucios y magullados, incluso había sangre en el suelo tras una de las pisadas.

Melissa McCall abrió la boca sorprendida, sin saber cómo reaccionar, más cuando Stiles se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con el rostro en una expresión de shock rápidamente se adelantó a Noah y tomo al niño de un brazo, poniéndolo en pie.

Noah intento decir algo, lo que sea, solo para ser interrumpido por el sollozo de su propio hijo.

— Dios, ¿Qué sucede conmigo? — le escucho murmurar mientras era conducido por Melissa por un pasillo.

Él los siguió, hasta que Melissa le negó la entrada cuando llegaron frente a una puerta, donde ella desapareció con su hijo dentro.

Stiles se dejó caer sobre el suelo, deslizándose por unas taquillas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando conmigo? — se quejó entre sollozos — mi mente está mal, n-no puedo creerlo… pensé- pensé que sería la última vez, ni siquiera permití que Parrish me terminara de explicar, jodí mi Jeep y corrí en medio de una tormenta con solo las llaves de mi estúpida chatarra y mi estupido celular viejo.

Melissa abrió una taquilla y saco de ellas un par de zapatos negros y su ropa de enfermera.

— Soy un estupido, me siento estupido. — él hecho la cabeza contra las taquillas.

— Estabas preocupado, Stiles, eso no es ser estupido. — replico Melissa y luego le tomo del brazo, obligándolo a ponerse en pie y cuando Stiles le prestó atención ella le tendió las zapatillas y la ropa, apuntando tras un vestidor.

— Es ropa de mujer, Señora McCall. — susurró algo avergonzado, seguido de un hipido.

Melissa le sonrío con cariño, ¿Por qué su hijo tenía que ser tan estupido como para dejar de lado a un chico tan maravilloso? Tan quebrado.

— Cámbiate, Stiles. — murmuró saliendo de la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Theo estaba parado a un lado de la puerta de la casa de ellos cuando llegaron en un taxi, él estaba con un paraguas mordiendo su pulgar hasta que los vio llegar y rápidamente se acercó a ellos ante el ceño fruncido de Stiles.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó más confundido que enojado.

El Omega observo a Noah, quien le dio un asentimiento antes de conducir a los dos adolescentes dentro de la casa, permitiendo que Theo dejara el paraguas a un lado de la entrada.

— Tuve un mal presentimiento, no lo sé. — se encogió de hombros el adolescente.

Stiles sintió como su pecho iba volviéndose cálido, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por ser tan confianzudo, por ser tan débil ante esta persona.

Que una vez los traiciono y una vez lo salvo, que ayudo para no ser olvidado.

Qué **NO** lo olvido.

— ¿Esa es ropa de mujer, Stiles?

— Oh, cierra la boca, Jacob.

— Auch, referencia a _Crepusculo_ , que dolor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Dime como son los sueños, descríbemelos y que tan a menudo los tienes.

— Comenzaron hace cuatro meses casi, luego de que Scott me sacara de… la manada. Las pesadillas sobre el Nogitsune se desvanecieron y en su lugar me encontraba teniendo estos sueños donde siempre estoy rodeado de oscuridad y están estas figuras que resplandecen, como si tuvieran luz propia.

— Y… ¿No puedes despertar?

Stiles negó con la cabeza.

— La última vez dormí casi 13 horas, y mi padre tardo en despertarme casi treinta minutos. — rememoro, luego hizo una mueca — Ellos cada vez están más cerca, susurran cosas.

— ¿Puedes decirme lo que dicen? — Pregunto Deaton sin dejar de hojear un libro con portada de cuero.

— Ellos dicen, _"Estamos esperando por ti"_ — contestó y luego recito otra frase — _"Un alma quebrada no debe caminar entre los vivos."_

Deaton le observo por primera vez desde que comenzó el relato, dejando de lado su lectura.

— ¿Sientes algo cuando dicen eso?

Stiles pensó detenidamente antes de asentir.

— _Siento que por primera vez estoy en paz._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Noah suspira, observando el archivo de un nuevo caso, un estudiante. Un maldito estudiante se suicidio arrojándose al paso de un coche. Uno más, solo tenía 17 años.

Observa a Stiles quien está sentado en el sofá con libros regados a su alrededor y la televisión encendida en voz baja, con ojeras bajo los ojos y una palidez que hacía sentir enfermo a Noah de solo mirarlo, también sabía que su hijo era incapaz de mantener el calor en su cuerpo a menos que llevara una manta rodeándolo y mucha, mucha ropa.

Sentía que estaba perdiendo la lucha con todo, era incapaz de saber lo que su hijo tenía y Deaton aún no había llamado a ellos o hecho acto de presencia para por lo menos explicar que era lo que tenía, si es que había una respuesta.

Le vio tomar un marcador con aire distraído y trazar una palabra.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó luego de unos segundos.

Stiles parpadeo sorprendido, mirando su acción, había trazado una palabra.

 _Bruja._

Frunciendo el ceño, cerró el libro y lo lanzó sobre la mesa sin delicadeza.

— Nada. — murmuró resistiéndose a cerrar los ojos.

— Voy a despertarte, Stiles. — dijo Noah — Confía en mí.

Stiles le miró durante unos largos segundos, entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo sus parpados pesados.

— Confío en ti plenamente, papá. — susurró antes de caer dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Theo en medio del pasillo, observando la palidez y las ojeras del humano.

— Estoy bien. — contestó cerrando la taquilla y manteniéndose allí unos momentos — Si, duermo mucho últimamente y parece como si nunca pudiera despertar, hace mucho frio y soy incapaz de mantener el calor en mi cuerpo.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y reacciono solo cuando Theo poso su mano sobre su hombro casi con miedo.

— Pero estoy bien. — susurró parpadeando y sintiendo un nudo en su garganta — y mientras esté vivo, todo estará bien, mientras tenga a mi padre, y pueda observar, aunque sea de lejos a aquellos que fueron alguna vez mis amigos, todo estará bien.

— Hueles a muerte, Stiles. — contestó Theo con voz temblorosa — estoy seguro de que incluso Scott y su paquete lo han sentido.

Stiles continuo, ignorándole:

— Mientras sigas estando a mi lado, todo estará bien.

Theo contuvo su respiración, antes de soltar el hombro de Stiles y esconder sus manos tras su espalda, temblando imperceptiblemente.

— Mientras este a mi alcance, Stiles, ten por seguro que hare que te sientas bien siempre que pueda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Theo observó a Stiles a través de la clase, le vio tomar un marcador rojo y trazar una palabra en el libro al azar, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban estudiando.

 _Suicidio._

Frunciendo el ceño, notó como Stiles parpadeaba al leer la palabra y le escucho soltar un bufido antes de cambiar de página velozmente, yendo al número correcto.

Negando con la cabeza ante lo extraño que últimamente actuaba Stiles, volvió a su propia lectura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Son llamado _"Seres"_.

Deaton habló, mirando hacia Theo unos segundos, antes de volver su vista hacia Stiles, Noah arqueo una ceja, moviendo su mano nervioso.

— Que nombre tan… original. — susurró Stiles.

Deaton le ignoro.

— Cuando un alma esta tan dañada, cuando un alma ya no tiene un ancla que lo ate a este mundo, ellos aparecen. — él muestra unas imágenes en un libro viejo y amarillento, donde unas figuras se mostraban, dos en gris y dos completamente oscuras — Existen dos tipos de _"Seres"_ , los oscuros, que buscan almas rotas también, pero a diferencia de los otros, ellos las buscan para comer aquellos pedazos que aún quedan en él, él humano que sufre esto logra despertar, pero su mente está completamente dañada, los vuelven locos.

— Pero los que yo veo en mi sueño, resplandecen. — Stiles dijo.

— Lo sé, me lo has dicho. — contestó Deaton — a diferencia de los oscuros, que tienes suerte de que no llegaron a ti a tiempo, son aquellos que guardan las almas rotas. Stiles, en tu cabeza, en tu corazón, ya nada te ata a este mundo.

— Tengo a mi padre. — replico mirando a Noah — Y ahora a Theo, incluso puedo decir que tengo a Melissa y Chris Argent.

— ¿Qué pasa con la manada? — preguntó el emisario — ellos, aunque no lo creas, te ataban a este mundo mucho más, eras parte de ellos, estabas conectado a ellos, al ser echado de la manada, todo en ti se quebró más de lo que crees, y en tu cabeza, por mucho que te duela, aun no consideras a tu padre, Theo, Melissa y Argent como un ancla.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Qué necesitas hacerles creer, y hacerte creer a ti mismo, que ahora ellos son tu ancla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El Edificio abandonado donde se quedaba Theo poco a poco fue siendo usado no solo por Stiles, sino que Chris decidió que sería un gran lugar para su entrenamiento, y luego fue usado como una base para que los cazadores que se encontraban con Argent.

Así que a menudo Stiles se encontraba yendo allí, a veces incluso se quedaba a pasar la noche con él, recostados sobre un colchón, observando el cielo estrellado desde la azotea. Esta vez, Stiles duerme, pero no despierta.

Theo es el primero que despierta, molesta unos minutos a Stiles, picotea su rostro, sus costillas, pero el cuerpo inmóvil y los latidos cada vez más lentos del humano le ponen alerta. Algo no está bien.

Abofetea la mejilla en un intento de despertarle.

— ¿Stiles? — llama en voz alta.

Lo toma de los hombros y lo zamarrea con algo de desesperación.

— ¡Hey, Stiles, vamos, despierta!

Los latidos cada vez más lentos, la respiración se vuelve dificultosa y Stiles murmura entre sueños, tiritando de frio.

— **¡¿Stiles?! ¡Stiles, abre los ojos!** — intento Theo una vez más.

Toma el rostro del humano entre sus manos y lo acerca al suyo.

— **¡Esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño, tienes que salir de allí, Stiles!** — gritó, los parpados de Stiles se movían, como si escuchara su voz, como si intentara hacerle caso — **¡Así que despierta, Stiles! ¡Despierta, Stiles!**

 **¡DESPIERTA!**

Los ojos se abrieron, mostrando aquel color tan característico de Stiles, abrió la boca en busca de aire, e intento alejarse de Theo entre pataleos y golpes.

— ¡No, no, esto no es real! — gritó desesperado — ¡Despierta, tengo que despertar!

Stiles golpeo el pecho de Theo, intentando liberarse de su abrazo sin éxito.

— ¡Esta bien, Stiles, ahora estas bien! — dijo Theo — ¡Estas despierto, esto es real, estas despierto!

 _Y hueles aún más a muerte, Stiles._

 _Cada día más._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Stiles observó desde las gradas a Scott y Liam jugar con los demás, Isaac estaba sentado en la banca bebiendo de una botella de agua. Theo se sentó a su lado, con las piernas en modo indio, mirando con ojo crítico a cada uno de los jugadores.

— Estabas mejorando en Lacrosse. — dijo el hombre lobo.

— No podría haber llegado a las practicas, Theo, además es cada vez más difícil evitar que Jackson me golpee, y soy increíblemente débil y los moretones no ayudan para nada. Preocupan a Papá. — murmuró al final.

Theo extendió un caramelo hacia él, que tomo luego de unos segundos.

— Mmm… tú padre es un gran hombre.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Aunque a veces creo que se preocupa demasiado.

— ¿Por qué?

— Dijo que hablara con la Srta. Morrell. — contestó.

El Omega se encogió de hombros.

— Quizás ayude… — intento animar.

— Ajá.

— … Y demasiado nunca es suficiente contigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Déjame despertar. — susurró Stiles, las figuras estaban a solo 10 metros de él.

Se arrodillo frente a ellos, oculto sus oídos tras sus manos, los susurros cada vez más fuertes.

— ¡Despierta, Stiles! — gritó en susurros casi sin voz — tengo un ancla… tengo un ancla…

 _… Tengo un ancla…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Puedes olerme, Scott? — murmuró Stiles tomando asiento frente a Scott en la biblioteca casi llena.

Scott le observo con desconcierto, como si no supiera de que lo que estaba hablando, o como si no esperara a que se le volviera a acercar.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedes olerme? — repitió.

Scott se inclinó hacia él, con el ceño fruncido y mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor.

— Escucha, Stiles, ahora no, en este momento es cuando más alejado tienes que mantenerte de aquí, cosas extrañas están pasando en Beacon Hill, hay una Bru-

— ¿Puedes olerme? — interrumpió.

Desconcertado, Scott olfateo hacia Stiles, captando el olor a medicina tan característico de él, el café aún más fuerte, el olor al dentífrico de menta y a Theo, distinguiendo también el de Chris y él de su propia madre en él, el de Noah mucho más fuerte que todos.

Y aquel olor dulzón que siempre había desprendido Stiles, desde el momento en que fue mordido por Peter Hale en aquel bosque.

— Hueles al padre de Allison, Stiles. — murmuró confundido.

Stiles parpadeo.

— ¿Solo a eso? — susurró.

Scott asintió.

— A Theo también, a tu padre y a mi madre, hueles a café y a menta y tu propio ar-

El humano se levantó rápidamente y desapareció tras salir de la biblioteca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Ellos no pueden oler la muerte, Deaton. — dijo Stiles apenas puso un pie en la veterinaria del emisario.

Deaton soltó un suspiro y dejo de lado el libro de cuero.

— ¿Quiénes no pueden oler la muerte en ti, Stiles?

— Scott, la manada de Scott y Derek, no pueden olerme como Theo lo hace.

— Eso es lógico, Stiles. — respondió Deaton ante la mirada confundida del adolescente — dejaron de ser tu ancla, Stiles, y al mismo tiempo todo olor referente a ti les sera casi nulo. Una vez que alguien entra en una manada y luego es expulsado, se pierde completamente todo, es casi imposible recuperarlo.

— Entonces, ellos dejaran de olerme.

— Podrán oler **TÚ** aroma, más nada más allá de ello.

Stiles miró hacia el suelo.

— ¿Por qué Theo puede olerme tanto?

Deaton sonrío.

— Empiezas a confiar en Theo, es como si él estuviera creando su propio paquete a pesar de no ser un alfa, a veces, las relaciones que mantiene un hombre lobo con alguien son tan fuertes, que no necesariamente necesita ser un alfa.

— Theo me está haciendo parte de su propio paquete.

— Y tú le estás haciendo tu propia ancla.

 _Pero un ancla no siempre es suficiente para mantenerte anclado a este mundo, sobre todo, no una que todavía es frágil._

.

.

.

— Stiles, quiero que me hables sobre lo que te preocupa.

Stiles levantó la vista, la señorita Morrell era verdaderamente hermosa.

— Estoy bien, ni siquiera entiendo porque tengo que estar aquí.

— Tú padre me ha dicho que tienes problemas para dormir, y sabes que es preocupante.

— Si, porque un día cualquiera puedo levantarme y desear matar a todo el mundo, ¿No?

— Porque un día cualquiera, puede que nunca despiertes.

Dejando de mirar por la puerta, observo a Morrell con el ceño fruncido.

— Papá sabe porque sucede esto, no es algo que tú puedas arreglar, ni siquiera Deaton. Solo yo.

Marin sonrío levemente.

— Entonces déjame ayudarte a lidiar con lo que te hace sentir que seas el único que puede ayudarse, y que no puedas ayudarte.

Parpadeando, Stiles sintió sus ojos arder y su garganta doler.

— Estoy bien. — repitió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Es posible hacer un intercambió con ellos? — preguntó Stiles anotando algunas cosas en su propio 'Bestiario', como lo describía Theo.

— ¿Con quienes? — Deaton le observo interesado.

— Duh, con los Seres.

— Cada intercambio tiene un precio alto, Stiles. — contestó.

— ¿Qué tan alto si pidieras salvar la vida de alguien?

— ¿Cuánto crees que darías por aquella vida? — preguntó — ¿Cuánto serías capaz de dar por aquella vida?

— Supongo que, si se tratara de mi padre, definitivamente daría toda mi vida.

— Una vida por otra vida, Stiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:** Gracias a **Zhaira** , **amorsito2000** , **.rosa** y **Ellie Thompson** por sus comentarios y por leer :)

 **Capítulo 6.**

— Es como un sentimiento de miedo… nunca se va, nunca deja de aumentar, siempre está ahí, incluso en los momentos de calma. — relató Stiles, contando sus dedos.

Morrell le miró.

— ¿Persistente?

Stiles asintió.

 _1, 2, 3…_

— Nunca se va, incluso luego de despertar.

 _4, 5, 6…_

— ¿Miedo a lo que pueda pasarte?

El chico se encogió de hombros, mirando hacía Morrell.

— No siento como si tuviera miedo a que me pasara algo a mí… — murmuró, volviendo su vista a sus manos —… es más, como si estuviera en peligro alguien.

 _7, 8…_

— ¿Puedes decir a quién?

— Ese es el problema. — exclamó Stiles.

 _9, 10._

— Miró a mí alrededor, y no puedo encontrar a quien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con una de sus temblorosas manos, Stiles tomó el pequeño bote de pastillas y metió dos en su boca, tragando en seco, luego volvió a salir de su habitación y camino hacia la cocina, tarareando por lo bajo mientras abría la nevera y tomaba una de sus bebidas que lo mantenían despierto, para proceder a avanzar hacia la mesa de la sala y sentarse en una de las sillas, frente a papeles y libros regados aleatoriamente.

Distraído, tomó un marcador verde fosforescente y siguió marcando lo más importante en el libro abierto frente a él.

Leyó en voz baja, moviendo el pie izquierdo, sintiendo el frio a través de las medias que llevaba puestas, hasta que llego a una parte que le llamo la atención.

Trazo la frase con el marcador.

 _"El sentimiento persistirá mientras la causa lo haga."_

Luego trazo más abajo.

 _"Se cree que los seres espirituales, sobre todo los malignos, se alimentan de emociones negativas, la soledad y la tristeza son consideradas como tales."_

Dejando de lado el marcador, leyó durante unos minutos, intentado buscarle el sentido a aquello que había llamado su atención, más negó con la cabeza cuando no pudo llegar a nada y dejó la lectura de lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Si vuelves a hacer eso una vez más, juró que voy a golpearte. — Chris dijo, dejando de lado su pistola calibre 22.

El adolescente se encogió de hombros y suspiro, Theo golpeo con el codo sus costillas de manera juguetona. Soltando un exagerado chillido, Stiles le miró de mala gana.

— Dije que te golpearía si volvías a hacer eso. — resopló el cazador, caminando tras Stiles hasta llegar donde Theo estaba, posicionándose tras este.

— ¿Suspirar? — preguntó Stiles rodando los ojos.

Levanto el viejo arco y se acomodó en la posición correcta.

Chris acomodó las piernas de Theo y le hizo sostener los brazos un poco más altos, mientras el lobo le sacaba el seguro a una Beretta 9mm, que parecía ser con la que mejor se manejaba, a pesar de la práctica que le faltaba.

— Si no supiera suficiente de tus problemas, diría que estas enamorado. — exclamó Theo, antes de que Chris se alejara de ellos.

Stiles tenso el arco y aspiro una bocanada de aire, antes de sentir la madera del arco contra sus labios, soltando el aire y disparando la flecha cuando logro enfocar el objetivo. Al mismo tiempo, Theo apretó el gatillo, no solo una, sino dos veces.

Ambos dieron en el punto rojo, el ruido alerto a los pájaros que se encontraban cerca del edificio abandonado y salieron volando lejos

Chris dejo escapar un silbido, palmeando a Theo en la espalda, quien se mantuvo rígidamente en su lugar, hasta que el hombre alejo la mano. Aun no estaba acostumbrado al contacto amistoso.

El cazador también palmeo el hombro de Stiles, mientras este alzaba el puño al aire en un grito victorioso.

— ¡Si! ¡Asombroso! — gritó el chico hiperactivo.

Theo le sonrío.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Stiles despertó con las lágrimas deslizándose a través de sus mejillas, mirando hacia la televisión en mitad de la noche, mientras su padre se encontraba nuevamente en el trabajo a mitad de un nuevo suicidio.

Acomodándose entre el bulto de sabanas, escucho un golpe en su puerta, más lo ignoro completamente, dándole la espalda al televisor y escondiendo su rostro contra el respaldo del sofá.

Incluso a pesar de lo que estaba durmiendo, aún tenía mucho sueño, como si no hubiera descansado en años.

Cerrando los ojos, y en medio del sueño, creyó escuchar la voz desesperada de Isaac llamándole.

No se sorprendió mucho cuando Theo, al día siguiente en una de sus tantas visitas para investigar una plaga que parecía arruinar el cultivo, menciono el aroma de Isaac e incluso de Liam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Isaac le observó a través de los pasillos y en medio de clases, más nunca se le acerco, tampoco Liam.

Los ojos de ambos, sin embargo, parecían albergar todo el dolor del mundo, como si el universo hubiera dejado caer todos los problemas encima de sus hombros.

Y Stiles se sintió un poco demasiado destrozado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Él llego al hospital luego de sufrir una herida en mitad del entrenamiento, siendo atendido por Melissa McCall, por lo cual se sintió agradecido ya que no debía responder preguntas innecesarias, ya que la mujer era una de las únicas que sabían sobre él entrenando además de su padre.

Le dedico una sonrisa mientras preparaba una jeringa con anestesia.

— Scott te extraña, Stiles. — susurró, acercándose a él para poder inyectarle en el brazo izquierdo, su hombro mantenía un tajo profundo y largo, el cual necesitaría coser.

Stiles miró la herida, donde la bala había rozado, y recordó la preocupación y el miedo en Theo, también la culpa.

— Él aún te ama. — volvió a decir.

— Su forma de amar es… — pensó en la respuesta, antes de hacer una mueca al ver la aguja que preparaba Melissa —… _Inefable_.

— ¿ _Inefable_?

— Se le dice a aquello a lo que no se le puede explicar, aquello complicado de poner un nombre. Normalmente la gente lo usa para definir algo bueno, pero también para algo malo.

— ¿Cómo lo definirías tú? — preguntó Melissa, atravesando la piel pálida y fría con la aguja.

Stiles mordió su labio inferior, antes de responder:

— Solo… _Inefable_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Odiaría no tener control sobre mis emociones. — se quejó Theo, mordiendo del Sándwich que Stiles le había preparado esa mañana —… o sobre mi cuerpo, o sobre el control de mi lobo, o sobre-

— ¡Entendí! — le cortó Stiles rodando los ojos y bebiendo de su Coca-Cola con un sorbete de forma ruidosa, luego metió una de las papas fritas que había traído Theo a su boca, masticando con desgana y mirando a los demás alumnos en la cafetería.

Distinguió a Scott rodeado de su manada, todos riendo por una broma de Danny, quien al parecer ahora era el humano que no paraba de hablar y hacer reír a todo el mundo. Tomando el lugar de Stiles sin ningún esfuerzo.

— Ya sabes, he investigado algunas cosas. — comenzó Stiles sonriendo inconscientemente ante la felicidad que despedía el grupo, sobre todo Scott.

— ¿Cómo qué cosa? — preguntó Theo, tragando casi la mitad de su sándwich con desesperación.

Stiles jugo con una papa frita entre sus dedos.

— He visto algo extraño en el bosque. — susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser escuchados por los otros hombres lobos, aunque estaban muy alejados de su mesa, casi al otro lado de la gran sala.

Theo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué hacías en el bosque en primer lugar? — quiso saber.

— Oh, tú sabes, practicando. — respondió, haciendo un movimiento con la papa frita en sus dedos, restándole importancia — como sea, he visto estas cosas extrañas, pequeñas criaturas verdes vagabundeando por allí, solo vi tres. Lo busque a través de sus descripciones, y parece como los Gnomos, sabes, se dice que normalmente andan en grupos y comen todo lo vegetal, ellos enferman el bosque.

— ¿Dónde lo has leído? — preguntó interesado.

Stiles trago apresuradamente — Chris y sus contactos… e Internet, Theo, internet, conoces eso, ¿no? — contestó con una sonrisa burlona — no me sorprendería que no lo conocieras, Derek no lo conocía, al parecer.

Theo se quejó.

— ¡Hombre, no vivo bajo una roca!

— **_Cueva_**.

Confundido, Theo le miró.

— ¿Qué?

— Se dice **_cueva_**.

El Omega negó con la cabeza.

— No, Stiles, nunca se dijo de esa manera.

Stiles frunció el ceño y sus ojos se llenaron de confusión.

— Oh…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Stiles abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua, viendo a Theo rasgar la garganta del último gnomo que quedaba.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó a la defensiva.

— ¡Nada! — tartamudeo, bajando el arco y volviendo a guardar la flecha en la aljaba.

Siseó por lo bajo cuando la herida en su brazo izquierdo envió una electricidad de dolor a través de su hombro.

¿Por qué todas las criaturas sobrenaturales debían tener garras?

— En verdad jodieron una gran parte del bosque.

Levantando el rostro, Stiles asintió.

Aquella parte del bosque donde los duendes se ocultaban estaba el césped reseco, las ramas caídas y roídas, incluso gran parte de los arboles estaban secos y parecían huecos, tenían apariencia de estar por caer. Por suerte, Theo había podido localizar el aroma inusual de aquellas criaturas y habían llegado a ellos antes de que se extendieran más.

No hacía falta que Stiles fuera hombre lobo para saber que olían a algo rancio, o como si estuvieran pudriéndose. Con la apariencia de piel caída y verde, de dientes filosos y amarillos, no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Tienes tu propio _bestiario_ , ¿Eh? — silbo Theo observando con fascinación la libreta que Stiles había tendido hacía él minutos antes en medio del pasillo.

— Le llamo _'Genialidad Stilinski'_ , gracias, gracias, no necesito aplausos, sé que soy gen-

— Stiles, por favor. — Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Aburrido! — se quejó, luego procedió a explicar — Lo que sea, he estado investigando, sobre todo, tengo incluso información de tritones o sirenas, como deseas llamarlo, lo curioso es que no poseen un género en específico hasta el momento sexual, en el que son definidos. — rio Stiles feliz de su investigación e ignorando la mueca de asco de Theo — Chris me ha dejado tener contacto con un pariente lejano, es muy anciano, le gusta contar lo que ha sido capaz de ver. ¡Imagínate! Ha contado que los tritones son capaces de cambiar sus ásperas aletas por piernas cuando la luna llena se pone, como ustedes los hombres lobos son capaces de cambiar a chihuahuas…

— ¡Hey!

— … ellos son capaces de cambiar a increíbles apariencias también en esa noche, para atraer a sus víctimas, ya sabes, hermosos rostros, cuerpos voluptuosos-

— _Devora-hombres_. — interrumpió Theo, leyendo el título.

— Si, soy genial, lo sé, deja de alagarme, que me sonrojo.

— Por dios, pensé que sufrías de _TDAH_ , no narcisismo, eres increíble. — murmuró entre dientes, sus ojos se desviaron hacia donde el grupo de Scott permanecía escuchando la perorata de su amigo con rostros preocupados, más parecían levemente divertidos ante las divagaciones del chico.

— He dicho que lo sé, no necesitas alagarme más, pareces hasta enamorado. — se burló, moviendo las cejas de forma sugestiva y arrancándole una carcajada a Scott desde lo lejos, aunque el chico intento disimularlo con una tos.

— Eres ridículo cuando haces eso, para que lo sepas. — Theo dijo — ¿Es la información correcta?

Stiles pareció dejar la diversión de lado, poniéndose a su lado y mirando sobre su hombro.

— Me dijo pocas cosas, la mayoría la he escrito al azar, mientras estaba distraído… mi mano se movió sola. — susurró ladeando la cabeza levemente — se sentía seguro, como si fuera correcto todo lo que escribía.

Curioso, Theo ojeo más, hasta que llego a una página con un título escrito.

 ** _Brujas._**

— Esta en blanco.

Stiles se encogió de hombros.

— Hay mucho que no se de ellas, pero si quieres saber algo, estoy a punto de escribir el nombre de la señora Gruber como siga molestándome con eso de matar a sus gatos, ¡Me culpa de todo! El otro día, cuando pasaba frente a su casa, me culpo de haber roto uno de sus gnomos de jardín… es decir, lo hice, ¡pero ella no debería culparme de cosas sin-!

— Stiles, cierra la boca, ¿sí?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Stiles, ¿Qué te dicen tus _instintos_?

Mirando a Morrell confundido, Stiles se encogió de hombros, sin saber que responder.

— No entiendo a lo que se refiere, Srta. Morrell. — respondió simplemente.

— En situaciones de peligro, ¿Cuál es tu _instinto_ más primario?

— _Sobrevivir_. — contestó sin vacilar.

— ¿Qué te dicen tus _instintos_ en estos momentos, en momentos de calma, cuando nada malo pasa?

— Creo que algo malo está pasando. — refuto — es decir, estoy siendo amenazado por mis propios sueños, eso es algo malo.

— ¿Lo crees? — sonrío hacia Stiles — ¿Crees que eso es lo que te advierten los _instintos_?

Pensando detenidamente, Stiles bajo su rostro, observando sus manos con el ceño fruncido.

— Siento que algo malo está pasando. — habló finalmente — pero con alguien más, no sé con quién, solo sé que lo siento.

Morrell apoyo sus codos sobre el escritorio, y su barbilla sobre sus manos unidas a la altura de su pecho.

— Dime, Stiles. — comenzó ella, mirando con aquellos ojos que parecían ver más allá de él — ¿No te has preguntado… la razón por la que eres capaz de sentirte así? ¿De tener momentos donde no sabes que estas haciendo, hasta que ya lo has hecho? Y por lo que me has estado contando en todas estas sesiones que hemos tenido, ha sido muy frecuente. — terminó en un susurro.

Stiles paso su lengua por su labio inferior, mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido, y luego de unos minutos de silencio, se encogió de hombros.

— Soy _humano_ , si eso es lo que quiere saber. — dijo al final, observándola con determinación — tener esos momentos no significa que tenga algo malo en mí.

La mujer sonrío, y luego se hecho hacia atrás, echando un mechón de su cabello tras su espalda.

— Por supuesto, Stiles. — respondió — Eres _humano_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Stiles despertó con un sobresalto, en busca de aire, sollozando entrecortadamente cuando descubrió que no podía respirar. En su desesperación, intento levantarse de la cama, sosteniéndose del mueble a un lado de esta, más fracasando en su intento.

— ¡Stiles, Stiles! — su padre entró velozmente a la habitación cuando escucho un golpe, encontrando a su hijo en el suelo boca abajo, con una de sus manos sobre su garganta, lastimándose en el proceso en su intento de intentar respirar.

— ¡Papá, estoy muriendo! — lloro Stiles inútilmente.

Noah lo tomó entre sus brazos, siendo sujetado por Stiles desde la camisa con fuerza, dejando al fin de lastimar su garganta ya marcada.

— No, no lo estas. — dijo con firmeza.

Stiles hacia un ruido extraño al respirar, como cuando Scott aun sufría del asma.

— ¡Si, si, no puedo respirar, _ellos vienen por mí_! — sollozo desgarradoramente, partiendo el corazón de su padre.

— Puedes respirar, Stiles, no voy a permitir que nadie te lleve. — habló con la voz quebrada.

Poco a poco, la respiración de Stiles comenzó a estabilizarse ante los susurros de su padre, sus ojos parpados comenzaron a cerrarse en contra de su voluntad.

— No dejes que me duerma… — se resistió Stiles en susurros — … _ellos tocaron mi piel_ … _ellos_ …

Stiles cayó rendido, roncando por lo bajo con la boca levemente abierta.

Noah lo levanto en sus brazos, sin ninguna dificultad, notando con un poco de alarma lo ligero de peso que estaba su hijo, y depositándolo sobre la cama, se acurruco a su lado, arropándolos a ambos.

— No voy a perderte a ti, Stiles. — susurró apretando el frio cuerpo del adolescente.

Noah permaneció toda la noche despierto, notando como a veces el corazón de su hijo latía extremadamente despacio, antes de dar un golpeteo rápido y comenzar a funcionar normalmente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Theo fue atacado en mitad de la noche, llego a casa de Stiles con una enorme herida en su estómago que no sanaba. _Cazadores_.

 _Cazadores_ de otra comunidad habían llegado a la ciudad, era casi imposible no darse cuenta, Theo constantemente era atacado en clases por uno de los hijos de los _cazadores_ , sobre todo considerando que era un Omega, no tenía una manada, solo tenía a un humano con él.

Encontraron su edificio y decidieron atacarlo por la noche, mientras se encontraba durmiendo, apenas tuvo tiempo de escapar de los disparos, corriendo directo al bosque y desde allí escabulléndose a la casa de Stiles.

Stiles lo tomo entre sus brazos con ayuda de su padre, llevándolo al sofá de la sala y dejándolo recostado allí mientras Noah llamaba con urgencia a Melissa, también le recordó llamar a Chris, ya que al ser un cazador experimentado sabría qué clase de bala había atravesado a Theo.

El primero en llegar fue Chris, minutos después fue Melissa sola, con rostro preocupado y con una cartera negra donde luego Stiles se daría cuenta de todas las clases de medicamentos y agujas habían allí además de las vendas.

Dejando a Chris investigar, Stiles intentaba mantener a Theo despierto mientras Melissa intentaba que dejara de sangrar, apretando vendas en su torso, preparando desinfectantes y agujas, además de jeringas.

— Vienes muy bien preparada. — murmuró Theo algo adormecido, con voz temblorosa y ardiendo en fiebre.

Stiles intento sonreír, aunque parecía más una mueca que otra una sonrisa.

— Sin la bala no sería posible saber que era. — habló Chris cuando Stiles se le acerco.

El humano más joven frunció el ceño y miró sus manos manchadas de sangre, y como si fuera por arte de magia, una bala atravesó la puerta y rozo la oreja de Chris.

— ¡Abajo! — gritó el Sheriff tomando a Stiles y obligándole a agacharse.

Chris maldijo en voz baja mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una pistola calibre 22, Melissa soltó un grito cuando otra bala entraba a través de la ventana y daba contra el televisor. Theo intento incorporarse, más fue detenido por la mujer.

— ¡Tengo que detenerlos! — exclamó intentando soltarse del agarre de Melissa, pero se encontraba tan débil que terminaba recostado en el sofá nuevamente.

Stiles se hizo oír a través de otro disparo que reboto contra una vasija en la cocina.

— ¡Lo único lógico que puedes hacer ahora es mantenerte allí y no hacerte el héroe!

Noah se arrastró hasta desaparecer a mitad de un pasillo, volviendo segundos después con una pistola _G17_ en su mano, mirando hacia Chris.

— ¿Qué clase de cazadores son? — gruño — ¡¿Acaso ustedes los cazadores no atacaban solo a hombres lobos?!

Chris asintió.

— Nunca dije que fuéramos todos iguales, sobre todo considerando que hay algunos que son mucho peores que Gerard.

Stiles se quejó en vos baja ante el nombre, recordando el terror que mantenía hacia aquel hombre. Si Stiles admitía algo, era que luego de ese día comenzó a sentir que, si necesitaba y quería seguir ayudando a Scott a pasar por toda esa mierda, primero debía ayudarse a sí mismo matando aquella parte débil e inútil de él. Después de todo, nadie lo había salvado aquella noche.

— ¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre! — gritó Melissa sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

Chris se posiciono a un lado de la ventana más cercana que daba frente a la calle, mientras Noah corría hacia la cocina, desde donde minutos después comenzó a disparar contra los cazadores.

Visualizándolos, Argent notó que eran la mayoría personas de su edad, y algunos mucho más jóvenes, unos años más que Stiles y Theo, pero no tanto. Se concentro en ellos, rozándolos con las balas.

Stiles saco su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y comenzó a marcar para el numero de emergencias, más no tuvo tiempo de llamar cuando una bala paso rozando su frente, trazando una línea sobre su ojo derecho.

— ¡Maldición! — se quejó Stiles, la sangre deslizándose rápidamente por su rostro, nublando la vista.

— ¡Stiles, necesito tu ayuda! — gritó Chris — ¡Rápido!

— ¡Si, si, espera! — respondió saliendo directo a su habitación y buscando debajo de su cama, de ella saco un cartucho de balas y una Walther p99.

— **¡STILES!** — gritó Chris furioso.

— ¡Si, señor! — contestó en el mismo tono, llegando ipso facto a la sala y tropezando, cayendo miserablemente al suelo frente a la ventana, por lo cual se apresuró en acomodarse del otro extremo del que se encontraba Chris.

— ¡Son como diez! — chillo cuando logro contar con el ojo no obstaculizado por la sangre, disparando a través de un agujero en la ventana.

La primera bala rozo la pierna de uno de los hombres que se encontraba más cerca de su jeep, y cuando el hombre intento esconderse, una segunda bala logro atravesar su hombro, dejándolo tendido en el suelo antes de ser ayudado por uno de sus compañeros.

Theo murmuró en voz baja, haciendo que Melissa se acercara a él en medio de su trabajo en coser la herida.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó preocupada.

— Ellos… tenían… el olor de Lahey… — susurró, llamando la atención de Stiles.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritó para hacerse oír a través del ruido incesante de los disparos.

¿Es que nadie llamaría a la policía? ¡¿Por qué cuando más necesitaba que la vieja Gruber se metiera, decidía no meterse?!

— ¡¿El olor de Isaac?!

— Y… — Theo tosió —… el de Dunbar.

— No quería decírtelo. — dijo repentinamente Chris mientras volvía a recargar la pistola — ellos tomaron a Isaac hace unas cuantas semanas, luego a ese chico Dunbar, están a salvo. Derek y Scott los salvaron con los demás.

— ¡¿Tú lo sabías?! — exclamó sintiéndose traicionado.

— ¡No eres de su _paquete_! — contestó — ya no son de tu importancia.

Stiles disparo con furia, logrando que la bala diera en la pierna de otro cazador.

— ¡Lo son cuando salen dañados! — Chris no respondió, en su lugar disparo con más frecuencia, hasta que tuvo que volver a recargar — ¡Sobre todo Isaac y Liam!

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Chris sin distraerse.

— ¡Porque son los más jóvenes! ¡Liam es apenas un niño!

Theo rio entre la inconciencia.

— Liam folla con Hayden. — murmuró en un esfuerzo, luego parpadeo cuando todo a su alrededor pareció moverse — ¡Hey, hey, un terremoto! — chillo intentando ponerse en pie.

Melissa maldijo en voz alta.

— ¡Stiles, necesito tu ayuda aquí!

Stiles corrió hacia ellos rápidamente, dejando el arma en el suelo a un lado de Chris antes y procedió a sostener de los hombros al Omega, manteniéndolo inmóvil contra el sofá.

— ¡Quieto, idiota! — gruño.

— ¿Stiles? — llamó débilmente Theo.

El adolescente humano intento secar la sangre que obstruía su visión con la manga de su camisa negra, que era de su padre en verdad, antes de sonreír tranquilamente a Theo.

— ¡Cálmate, Jacob! — bromeó.

— _Hueles a muerte_. — murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Tú debes oler peo-

Stiles se interrumpió, borrando la sonrisa levemente y soltando a Theo con lentitud.

— ¿Stiles? — Melissa le llamo preocupada.

 _"Hueles a muerte."_

Él toco su corazón, echándose hacia atrás.

 _"Cuando un alma este dañada, cuando un alma ya no tiene un ancla que lo ate a este mundo, ellos aparecen."_

Mirando a su alrededor, se sentó en el suelo.

 _"estoy siendo amenazado por mis propios sueños, eso es algo malo."_

 _"¿Crees que eso es lo que te advierten los instintos?"_

 _"Con alguien más, no sé con quién, solo lo siento."_

 _"¿Es posible hacer un intercambió con ellos?"_

 _"¿Con quienes?"_

 _"Duh, con los Seres."_

 _Una vida por otra vida, Stiles._

— ¡¿Stiles?!

Noah tomó el rostro de su hijo, habiendo sido advertido por los gritos de Melissa en su intento de llamar la atención del adolescente humano, que había quedado en el suelo en un estado de shock.

— ¡Stiles, respóndeme, dime algo! — exclamó, intentado secar la sangre que salía de una herida sobre el ojo derecho, partiendo la ceja levemente.

Stiles parpadeo, observando a su padre con los ojos repentinamente brillantes.

— Creo que puedo salvar a Theo. — respondió con determinación, Chris le miró unos segundos, antes de volver su atención a la batalla que lidiaba él solo.

— ¿Cómo? ¡Es mejor que empieces ahora si quieres mantenerlo vivo, ha perdido mucha sangre! — gritó Melissa nerviosa, el coser la herida no había hecho nada, simplemente parecía haberlo empeorado, teniendo que arrancarla.

Al estar sensible la piel, Theo había lanzado un grito desgarrador, sollozando en voz alta y quejándose, sin defenderse o sin intentos de huir.

— Necesito dormir. — dijo con precisión, mirando a su alrededor, hasta que encontró unas sábanas sobre una silla en una esquina.

Poniéndose en pie, las tomó rápidamente y las arrojo en el suelo ante la atenta mirada de su padre.

— ¿Esto es sobre el intercambio? — preguntó en voz baja — ¿Lo harás?

Stiles no le miró, ignorando cuando su padre comenzó a caminar hacia él y cuando intento recostarse, este le tomó del brazo con brusquedad.

— ¡No voy a permitirlo! — gritó.

— ¡Papá! — protesto.

— ¡No, Stiles, no lo harás!

— ¡Está muriendo, Theo está muriendo! — dijo entre dientes.

— ¡Y tú morirás! — contestó.

Melissa se mordió los labios, sintiéndose culpable por interrumpirlos.

— ¡Está muriendo, Stiles! — dijo.

Stiles miró con desesperación a su padre.

— Necesito hacer esto, necesito salvarlo, papá, necesito- mira, hare lo posible para negociar con ellos, volveré, te lo prometo, solo permíteme hacer esto. — suplicó tomando la mano de su padre entre las suyas.

— Stile-

— Por favor, no voy a abandonarte. — susurró — No es tiempo de abandonar el nido aun, ¿en verdad crees que sería capaz de irme contigo sufriendo cada vez que ves comida chatarra? — Stiles sonrío débilmente.

Noah le miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, intentado retenerlas sin éxito, los disparos se detuvieron en algún momento y ambos podían escuchar perfectamente como Melissa gritaba que no quedaba mucho tiempo.

— Papá, por-

— Esta bien. — interrumpió Noah, soltando la mano pálida y fría de su hijo.

Stiles sonrío cariñosamente.

— Déjame traerte tu almohada.

Soltando una risita entre lágrimas, Stiles permitió a su padre ir a su habitación y traer la almohada, luego recostó su cabeza contra esta, con Noah a su lado de rodillas sin soltar su mano.

Cerro los ojos y casi sin esfuerzo alguno, Stiles sintió la inconciencia llegar a él, cuando volvió a abrir sus parpados, se encontró con en la oscuridad, con aquellas figuras a solo tres pasos de él, extendiendo una mano resplandeciente hacia él.

Stiles dio un paso hacia ellos, mirando la mano y a la vez su mano temblorosa.

— Quiero hacer un intercambio. — susurró, observando con fascinación como una de las figuras, la que no extendía la mano, ladeaba la cabeza con lo que parecía intentar entender lo que decía.

Ellos no respondieron, más Stiles no prestó atención a eso, prosiguió hablando.

— Mi amigo, él está muriendo, tiene un veneno dentro de él, no está sanando como debería. — aclaro su garganta cuando su voz se rompió — necesito que lo salven, necesito que lo curen.

La mano que se extendía bajo lentamente, y retrocedieron un paso, la figura de cabeza ladeada comenzó a volverse roja, casi imperceptiblemente, Stiles retrocedió asustado.

Intentado controlar su respiración acelerado, volvió a dar el paso que retrocedió.

 _"Quiero matar al débil yo."_

 _"¿Me enseñarías a utilizar un arco?"_

— ¡Escuchen, no voy a irme a menos que salven a Theo! — gritó dando otro paso hacia ellos, las figuras volvieron a retroceder.

 _"... ¿Y si sigues adelante?"_

— ¡Y si me llevan con ustedes, maldición, voy a joder sus malditas existencias durante la eternidad! — volvió a decir — ¡Así que sálvenlo!

 _"Prefiero mí soledad."_

 _"Descubrí que odio estar solo."_

— ¡Les daré mi vida a cambió, les daré todo lo que tengo, ya no me importa! — continúo.

Recordó la sonrisa de Scott, los ojos de cachorro de Isaac, la mirada enamorada de Liam y Hayden. Recordó lo hermosa que Lydia se veía cada día, a Jackson a pesar de su molesta presencia, Erica y Boyd, tan diferentes entre sí, amándose tanto a pesar de todo, a Mason tan leal hacia todo, Corey y su brillante sonrisa, a Danny a pesar de que nunca le había querido como amigo.

Recordó a Derek con sus amenazas vacías y su manera de preocuparse por todo el mundo, un buen Alpha a pesar de no saber demostrar sus sentimientos a veces, quizá el único Alpha que aceptaría después de Scott.

A Allison, tan inquebrantable hasta el último aliento, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su piel pálida y suave, su risa alegre, su mirada llena de amor dirigida únicamente a Scott.

Un amor como el de ellos, tan fuerte y que nunca podría llegar a tener.

A Theo, en quien pensó que nunca podría confiar, a quien pensó que nunca podría perdonar, por quien al final estaba dando su vida. Y no se arrepentiría.

A Chris, que no culpo a nadie por la muerte de su hija, que supo seguir adelante a pesar de las dificultades, que le enseño tanto a él como a Theo a luchar contra los peligros que guardaba el mundo sobrenatural para ellos.

A Melissa, en quien podía confiar y a quien amaba tanto como una madre, que lo fue y que lo seguía siendo a pesar de todo el caos en que metía constantemente a Scott, que estaba guardando la vida de Theo.

A su padre, su héroe, su protector eterno. Inolvidable, mejor que Batman, Superman y todos aquellos seres poderosos que conoció en su niñez y alguna vez existirán.

El mejor hombre que alguna vez pudiera existir en la tierra.

— ¡Les daré todo, absolutamente todo! — Stiles se arrodillo frente a ellos, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus ojos — ¡Les daré cada recuerdo, cada sonrisa y lágrima, les daré mi felicidad y mi tristeza, mis miedos y mis deseos! ¡Les daré mis palabras!

Les entregare cada una de mis anclas, incluso las más pequeñas.

Stiles enterró su rostro entre sus manos, la luz cegadora filtrándose entre sus dedos le alerto, haciéndole mirar hacia arriba, hacia las figuras.

A su alrededor la oscuridad empezó a disiparse lentamente, solo la luz rodeaba todo.

Con el rostro mojado en lágrimas, Stiles se puso lentamente en pie, observando a la figura de cabellos largos y negros, piel pálida y vestido blanco.

— ¿Mamá? — susurró, dando un paso hacia ella.

 _Stiles, tienes que despertar._

La voz llego como un susurro a medida que caminaba hacia ella, ignorándola por completo cuando pudo distinguir su rostro.

— ¡Mamá! — gritó acelerando el paso, ella extendió el brazo hacia él.

 _¡Despierta, Stiles!_

Quedando a centímetros de ella, miró la mano que se extendía ante él, subiendo lentamente hacia el rostro hermoso y joven de su madre, como la recordaba.

— Mamá… — él levanto su propia mano, llegando lentamente a la de su madre.

Una mano putrefacta se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, el olor hizo arder sus ojos y cuando miró a su derecha, observo el rostro de su madre, gusanos saliendo por agujeros de su rostro, ojos vacíos, labios rotos y piel despegándose de su esqueleto.

Stiles abrió la boca, en un gritó mudo de puro espanto.

 ** _¡TIENES QUE DESPERTAR, STILES!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melissa parpadeo, viendo como la herida abierta de Theo comenzaba a sanar rápidamente, incluso más rápido que lo que el metabolismo de un lobo debería.

Los ojos parpadearon hacia ella, sonriéndole con suavidad aun medio drogado por la anestesia y los químicos que había implantado en él, Chris se cernió sobre el respaldo, saludando con sus sorprendentes ojos.

— Hey, era hora. — exclamó juguetón — nos has dejado la peor parte.

Theo sonrío ligeramente, parpadeando ante la realidad, su corazón lentamente volvía a su ritmo, su piel estaba adquiriendo el color que debería y su herida estaba sanando rápido.

— Mmm… ¿Stiles? — susurró, buscando con la mirada e incorporándose levemente.

Melissa observó hacia Noah, que se encontraba a un lado del cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo en un silencio mortal, entre sus manos seguía la pálida del chico, que parecía dormir plácidamente.

— ¿Stiles? — llamó Theo volviéndose, reaccionando rápidamente cuando le vio tendido en el suelo.

Se levantó del sofá ipso facto y llego al lado de Noah sin importar el llamado de Melissa.

— ¿Qué? — susurró mirando hacia Noah — ¿Lo hirieron? ¿Lo hicieron?

Chris se aclaró la garganta cuando notó que Noah no contestaría.

— Él te salvó, Theo.

La sangre del Omega se enfrió.

— El intercambió. — dijo entre dientes.

Mirando a Stiles, escucho su latido, lentamente, casi nulo.

— Está muriendo. — susurró con los labios temblorosos, se volvió rápidamente hacia Melissa — ¡Has algo!

La mujer se posiciono del otro lado de Stiles, mientras Chris seguía mirando a través de la ventana con cautela.

— Theo, no es algo que ella pueda solucionar. — susurró repentinamente Noah, sin dejar de observar el pecho de su hijo subir y bajar.

— ¡Es una enfermera, debería! — gruño, sintiendo su lobo descontrolarse.

— ¡Es sobrenatural, Theo! — gritó — ¡Mi hijo tendrá que salvar-!

Theo parpadeó, retrocediendo ligeramente, como si hubiera sido herido físicamente, las lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos.

— No está respirando. — habló Melissa, revisando el pulso, Noah palideció.

— Es imposible, él-

— No lo escucho. — susurró Theo, con voz quebrada — no escucho su corazón, no escucho sus latidos.

Noah negó con la cabeza.

— Están ahí, sé que siguen allí.

Theo toco su pecho, rasgando su camisa aún más, respirando con dificultad.

— Esta muerto. — continuó susurrando — no escucho su latido, no está respirando, está muerto…

— ¡No lo está! — gritó Noah apretando la mano de Stiles entre las suyas.

Melissa dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras levantaba la camisa del chico con rapidez y realizaba compresiones juntando sus manos y presionando con fuerza sobre el adolescente.

— Uno, dos, tres... ¡Noah, necesito tu ayuda! — gritó Melissa mientras seguía su trabajo.

Noah siguió sus instrucciones, entreabriendo los labios pálidos y resecos de su hijo y presionándolos con los suyos, pasando aire a través de ellos.

Theo miró hacia el suelo, sollozando en voz baja, intentando negarse a ello, tapando sus oídos.

— No respira, no respira, no respira… — susurró como un mantra, Chris se acercó a él, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, intentado susurrar palabras tranquilizadoras.

Melissa negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas nublando su vista, haciendo compresiones y pidiéndole a Noah que hiciera su parte, los labios del chico estaban levemente hinchados ya y parecía que nunca despertaría.

Ella se rindió, echándose hacia atrás, sollozando en voz alta, sintiendo por primera vez que había fracasado en todo su trabajo. Si no era capaz ni siquiera de salvar la vida de aquel chico que se había convertido casi en un hijo, ¿Cómo podría salvar a otros?

Noah, soltó un gritó rabioso, sentándose sobre el suelo y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

— **¡MALDICIÓN!** — sollozo — ¡Me lo prometiste, Stiles, me prometiste que volverías!

Theo saco su rostro del pecho de Chris, mirando el pálido cuerpo de Stiles.

— ¡Prometiste que volverías, que no era tiempo de abandonar el nido! — Noah gritó echándose sobre su espalda, llorando entre gritos.

 _"¿En verdad crees que sería capaz de irme contigo sufriendo cada vez que ves comida chatarra?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

— No. — murmuró Theo repentinamente, alejándose de Chris.

El cazador le miró con ojos tristes, llenos de lágrimas, quizás siendo embargado por recuerdos de tiempos pasados mientras veía el dolor de Noah. Quizá recordaba a Allison, la hija que había perdido sin poder evitarlo.

— No voy a permitirlo. — soltó arrastrándose hacia Stiles — Maldito infeliz.

Noah le miró, sin dejar de llorar por su hijo.

— Es tu culpa. — susurró sin poder contenerlo.

Theo ni siquiera le ignoro, mientras se subía a horcajadas en el regazo de Stiles, con las lágrimas deslizándose hasta el rostro del adolescente bajo suyo.

— 45 minutos, 45 minutos, 45 minutos… — recito en voz baja, haciendo compresiones nuevamente.

Melissa sollozo, negando con la cabeza.

— Theo, para por favor.

— ¡Es tu maldita culpa! — volvió a gritar Noah, sentándose correctamente.

La mujer se encogió sobre sí misma a pesar de que las palabras eran dirigidas para el hombre lobo.

Theo continúo ignorando al Sheriff, dando compresiones cada vez más fuertes, hasta que un crujido extraño se escuchó proveniente del cuerpo de Stiles, Melissa contuvo un jadeo de horror.

— ¡Para, Theo, le has roto una costilla! — exclamó intentando detenerlo.

El Omega conto en voz baja, de uno a tres, de tres a uno, incluso de uno a cinco y de diez en uno, pasaron 35 minutos, sintiendo ya dos costillas rotas debajo de sus manos, escuchándolas crujir, más no se detuvo.

Noah no paraba de gritar que era su culpa, Melissa le pedía entre llanto que parara y Chris se mantenía en sus recuerdos, vagando en dolor.

 _Pero no se detuvo._

 _Maldito._

 _Maldito._

 _¡Maldito!_

 ** _¡MALDITO!_**

Theo dio convirtió ambas manos en un puño, golpeando sobre el pecho con todas sus fuerzas.

Y entonces escucho _el latido_ , débil al principio, antes de acelerarse, a esa velocidad que tan calmante se le había hecho después de meses de escucharla.

Stiles abrió los ojos, levantándose con un sobresalto y golpeando su cabeza contra la nariz de Theo, quien se echó hacia atrás por el impacto, golpeando el suelo con su espalda.

Melissa abrió la boca sorprendida, las lágrimas nunca abandonaron sus ojos, mientras retrocedía ligeramente, luego miró hacia Theo, que se mantenía en el suelo en la misma posición en la que Noah había estado, con el rostro enterrado entre sus manos, sollozando en voz alta.

Chris sonrío ligeramente, aun shockeado por la escena, su nariz más entrenada que la de otro humano olio la sangre, Theo sangraba profusamente por la nariz, más no era nada preocupante, pues pronto se curaría.

Y Noah estaba allí tendido, mirando a Stiles como cuando alguien abre su regalo en navidad y nota que sí, efectivamente es el regalo que tanto ansiaba, que tanto pedía. Allí lo tenía _, vivo_ y confundido, completamente confundido, lastimado, con dos costillas rotas y demás magulladas, con un tajo sobre su ceja derecha que quedaría cicatriz por un largo tiempo, ojeras que se irian con el tiempo y delgadez que también desaparecería.

Pero _vivo_ , respirando, corazón latiendo velozmente contra su pecho, pulmones llenos de aire.

 _Vivo._

— ¡ARG! — gritó Stiles echándose nuevamente hacia atrás en el suelo y siendo sostenido por Melissa, quien fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Tienes dos costillas rotas, así que quédate allí quieto si no quieres tener un pulmón perforado. — habló en un hilo de voz.

Noah se acercó temeroso a su hijo, sosteniendo sus mejillas entre sus manos, el chico le observo con ojos llorosos.

— Papá-

— Shh, tranquilo, todo está bien. — susurró levemente, besando la frente de Stiles, luego los parpados, la mejilla y finalmente la punta de su nariz — todo está bien, todo está bien.

— ¿Me rompieron las costillas? — preguntó débilmente.

Chris soltó una risa por todo lo alto, mientras Melissa caminaba hacia donde su cartera se encontraba, sobre la mesita entre el sofá y la televisión rota y tomaba el celular dentro de esta, marcando a emergencias.

— Lo hiciste bien, muy bien, Stiles. — comentó Chris negando con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro nervioso que había estado sosteniendo.

Noah enterró su rostro en el pecho de su hijo, escuchando el corazón en aquella velocidad que tanto conocía.

— Aun me tienes, papá. — rio ligeramente Stiles, acariciando el cabello de su padre con cariño.

— Aun te tengo. — repitió Noah.

El silencio fue llenado por los sollozos de Theo, que lentamente comenzó a ponerse en pie, con algo de torpeza, y como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, comenzó su camino hacia la salida.

Él pudo escuchar el aceleramiento en el corazón de Stiles.

— ¿Theo? — le escucho susurrar.

— No hoy, Stilinski, no puedo. — respondió con voz rota — No puedo.

Y tan rápido como termino de decir aquello, desapareció tras la puerta de salida.

Stiles sintió el peso en su corazón, Melissa respondió a su pregunta muda.

— Tú padre le culpo.

Noah se tensó, alejándose de la calidez que volvía al cuerpo de Stiles.

— ¿Papá? — su hijo le miró sorprendido y dolido — ¿Eso es verdad?

Suspirando, el Sheriff asintió.

— Lo sé. — interrumpió Noah al ver a su hijo intentar decir algo — soy estupido, pero no puedes culparme, te había perdido, estuviste muerto durante 40 minutos, sentí tu corazón detenerse, moriste en mis brazos.

— Theo no tiene la culpa, te prometí que volvería. — exclamó con firmeza Stiles.

— Y moriste.

— ¡Y Theo me trajo! — gritó y comenzó a toser por el esfuerzo.

A lo lejos la ambulancia comenzó a escucharse, Chris comenzó a guardar cualquier evidencia de arma que tuviera él entre sus ropas, escondiéndolas entre los muebles, sobre todo considerando que, si la policía llegaba a verlas, sabrían o pensarían que eran del sheriff.

— ¡Moriste por él!

— ¡Porque quise! — rebatió negando con la cabeza — ¡Me trajo para ti, me trajo de vuelta para ti!

— Me rendí. — admitió Melissa en voz baja — Theo no.

Stiles sonrío sin poder evitarlo, sin embargo, intento reconfortar a Melissa, extendiendo una mano hacia la mujer y acariciando su brazo, ella se inclinó en su contacto.

— ¿Eso indica porque tengo dos costillas rotas? — preguntó burlonamente.

Melissa asintió y rio ligeramente, sin poder negar con la cabeza.

En ese momento un paramédico entro con otros dos tras él, llevando una camilla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Stiles acomodo con un bostezo su mochila vieja, observando a través de la ventana de su jeep, los coches muchos más lujosos se dejaban ver, los estudiantes reían entre ellos, entre bromas y empujones, mirando algunos su auto chatarra del que se encontraba orgulloso de tener.

Acariciando el volante, Stiles bajo de un salto del Jeep y cerro tras él con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada que lo llevaría de nuevo a aquella realidad, donde tendría que volver a ver las caras de sus antiguos amigos, ajenos ante el hecho de que unas semanas atrás había estado muerto durante 40 minutos, siendo atosigado por seres sobrenaturales.

Sacarlo del paquete para protegerlo, ignorarlo para protegerlo.

En verdad que sus anclas eran idiotas.

Abriendo la puerta, quedó parado allí en medio, una sensación de vértigo revoloteo en su estomagó, frunciendo el ceño cuando inconscientemente se encontró buscando un peligro cerca.

¿Qué diablos?

Observo paranoico a su alrededor, una sensación que pensó que desaparecería luego de despertar y darse cuenta de que su ex paquete seguía siendo su ancla además de Melissa, Chris, su padre y Theo.

Theo.

Y como si hubiera sido llamado por su pensamiento, Theo apareció frente a él, mirándole con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó con preocupación.

Sintiéndose aliviado porque decidiera hablarle después de haberle estado ignorando todo su tiempo de recuperación, Stiles parpadeo, mirando hacia donde Scott reía alegremente con su paquete, ajeno a todo.

Sin siquiera mirar en su dirección, sin molestarse en ver aquella horrible cicatriz que desaparecería luego de mucho tiempo, mientras tanto, arruinaría su rostro.

— Solo siento… como si algo estuviera por pasar. — susurró, Theo se acercó a él rápidamente, tocándole el hombro con una de sus manos — algo malo.

Miró a Theo fijamente.

— Solo es una sensación… persistente, se supone que acabaría, debería acabar.

Theo suspiro, palmeando su hombro y arrastrándolo hacia su casillero.

— Quizá solo… es mi imaginación. — propuso algo inseguro mientras abría el casillero con el ceño fruncido — quizá solo debó ignorarlo.

— Querido amigo, la última vez no resulto bien ignorarlo. — comentó a la ligera — nunca es bueno ignorar tus instintos, creo, tus sensaciones, sobre todo esas persistentes.

— Debe ser cosa mía, Theo. — rio al final, apoyando su frente contra la superficie fría de su casillero y cerrando los ojos — de alguna forma extrañaba sentirme tan bien descansado.

— No duermas tanto, ¿quieres? — susurró inclinándose sobre su oído, medio en broma, medio preocupación.

Stiles parpadeo, empujándolo con su hombro de forma juguetona y alejándose de él con un salto, dando vuelta sobre sus pies.

— ¿Vez esto? ¡Estoy vivo y coleando! — se burló, más su juego quedo interrumpido cuando choco con el pecho de alguien al darse la vuelta repentinamente.

Un pecho de piedra.

Mierda.

— Cuidado ahí, McCall. — gruño Theo tomando a Stiles de la muñeca, que mantenía aun aquellos extraños moretones con los que había aparecido luego de volver a la vida.

— No soy quien no mira cuando hace estupideces. — respondió entre dientes Scott, no pudiendo creer que Stiles en verdad hubiera llevado bien con Theo, después de todo lo que paso a causa de él, a pesar de haber ayudado con los jinetes la última vez.

— Si, tienes razón, lo siento, McCall. — exclamó Stiles parpadeando y sonriendo alegremente luego de notarlo.

No pasó desapercibido el moretón en una de las mejillas de Scott, y al Alpha no le pasó desapercibida la cicatriz en la ceja derecha de Stiles, pareciendo sorprendido. Intento oler algo, más solo era capaz de captar el olor propio de él y el de Theo.

Era cada vez más evidente lo poco que podía percibir de aquel antiguo miembro de su manada. Isaac aún se sentía medio inestable por haber perdido una parte tan importante, aquello que aun los hacia humanos. El único humano que los haría sentir como tales, a Danny lo querían, pero aún no era suficiente para ocupar aquel lugar.

Más estaba satisfecho de mantener a Stiles alejado de todo lo sobrenatural, no se tendría que preocupar por que la muerte tocara la puerta de alguien tan importante. Moriría antes de dejar que el corazón de Stiles dejara de latir.

Aún más teniendo en cuenta con lo que estaban lidiando.

Y a Stiles no se le arruinaría el día, además, nunca era malo volver a estar cerca de Scott, sobre todo para ver si se encontraba tan bien como debería. Scott era el ancla más importante que lo mantenía atado a la tierra, y nunca cambiaría.

Pero mientras tanto, disfrutaría su vida.

— Vamos, vamos, Theo. — canturreó Stiles algo extasiado por comenzar de nuevo el colegio, los alumnos solo sabían que había estado enfermo, nunca sabrían la verdadera razón de porque tuvo que ausentarse tanto tiempo.

Theo asintió, siguiéndole rápidamente, chocando su hombro levemente con el de Liam, quien le observó unos segundos antes de disculparse con un asentimiento. Arqueando una ceja, el Omega le restó importancia, corriendo prácticamente para alcanzar a Stiles.

Si que estaba entusiasmado.

Suponía que una persona se sentiría así después de haber muerto y volver a tener una segunda oportunidad.

— Entonces, ¿tengo doble cumpleaños? ¡Porque es como si volviera a nacer! ¡Por segunda vez!

— ¡Oh, cállate, Stilinski!

…

— Solo no vuelvas a nacer una tercera vez, y juro que tendrás doble regalo cada año.

— ¡Con mucho gusto, Jacob!

— Oh, dios, como duele, olvídalo, muere eternamente.

…

— Ya sabes, es brom-

— ¡Theo!

— ¡No golpees, contigo hay que dejarte en claro que es broma, sobre todo las que conllevan muerte en ellas! ¡Se bueno, Stilinski!

— Voy a ser bueno. — rio Stiles — por todas las veces que no pude serlo.


End file.
